Rigged From The Start
by SbobGuyAsdf
Summary: Six has real bad luck. So bad Doc's Vigor Tester marked his luck at zero. Not that it mattered too much, after all, the game was rigged from the start. He's always managed, but his luck's about to get even worse. Welcome to Remnant Six.
1. Chapter 1

The man trudged through the sand as dust bombarded his duster. Each foot sunk into the deep sand as he walked. Most would dread moving around in conditions like these, but the man was content. He'd walked through worse, much worse. It also didn't hurt to have a helmet sheltering his face from the elements. However, he had no clue where he was going, with each step the man's mood soured and his bottle of whiskey became lighter as he gulped it down. If you couldn't tell by now, Courier Six was having a bad day.

"Fucking NCR, ungrateful assholes" Six grumbled to himself as he kept walking through the dust storm. "Oh Courier! Thank you for saving our lives, heres a medal, now fuck off." He took another gulp of whiskey as he recalled past events. His steps became erratic as the countless bottles of alcohol he'd drank started to take effect, pausing to drop the now empty bottle into the sand before grabbing another and taking a gulp.

He sighed, once he'd finished all the NCR's dirty work in the Mohave they had simply thrown a medal at him and pushed him away, refusing to pay him anymore unless he became an NCR citizen. They wanted him directly under their control, and no one controls the Courier. However, now without work or direction, Six found himself without anything to do. The road he'd walked for the past year had finally ended, and frankly, he had know idea what the fuck he was supposed to do. So, ever the intelligent courier, Six decided "fuck roads, I'll just walk into the desert until some shit happens". Not a very intelligent thing to do in hindsight.

"Come on, you fucking shitty desert. Throw something at me!" He yelled, his anger now directed at the sandy ground below him. Now drunk passed the point of reason, the courier sunk to the ground and began punching the desert. "Finally given up huh?!" He laughed "Finally realized the couriers to tough to be beaten!" The courier continued his dilusional laughter before simply collapsing into he ground. "Fuck me..." Six slurred "So this is how the story ends huh? Heh, fucking typical. I shoulda known 0 luck was a bad thing" He thought back to when he awoke in Doc Mithcell's and saw his SPECIAL stats. He remebered being fairly pleased with the strange numbers, until he saw was luck said. "Zero, even the Doc seemed confused. Probably shoulda took that as a sign I was fucked." He thought back to what benny said before he shot him. _"The game was rigged from the start"_. So true.

Six's head shot up as a strange sound played through his head. A few amber dots appeared on his HUD. "The hell? Whats someone doing out here? S'been awhile since I've been walking" The courier said as he stood up and began walking towards the dots. "Better actually be people, not some dog." Six climbed up a small sand dune, the storm seemed to calm as he reached the top, the dust settling to the ground or floating away as the wind calmed. This allowed him to see what his HUD had spotted. His hopeful look fell. He wished it was a dog.

In front of him was some sort of circular hovering craft. Its strange design puzzling the courier. The stangest thing though, would probably be the little green men surrounding the craft.

"The fucks this then?" The courier slurred, a bit louder than he probably should have. The strange creatures spotted him, and raised their weapons towards the man. Six looked down at his HUD, seeing that they were still marked as friendly. Well, the Pip-Boy was always right-

A blue lazer whizzed by his head as he clumzily dove to the side. Six looked back at his HUD, the dots now marked red. "Thanks for nothing you piece of shit!" He yelled at his Pip-Boy. Another lazer hit him in the arm, and he decided it would be a good idea to shoot back. Six whipped out his Ranger Sequoia and fired at the nearest invader, the .45-70 Gov't round obliterating the aliens head as green brain matter flew everywhere. The other two paused to look at their fallen comrade, but then quickly began to fire at Six again. However, in the time it took the two to pause, the courier had made it into melee range. The closest one only got off one shot into the courier's breastplate before a knife was shoved into his neck. "That's right fucker, _die!_ " Six laughed as he watched the life fade from the strange creatures eyes. He turned to the last one, who, with his different apparel and weapon, Six placed to be the leader. The alien cowered in fear, trying to backpedal to his craft. Six didn't give him the chance as he fired Sequoia into the aliens chest.

The creature made some sort of squealing sound before falling into the sand. Six walked up to the squirming creature, chuckling darkly. "I'm gonna enjoy this" The aliens eyes widened as the Courier holstered his gun and brought out his fists, stepping on the things hand to prevent him getting his weapon. Before he threw the first punch, Six looked into the alien's eyes. "Just know, weird... thing. This is only slightly personal." He then began to beat it. Channeling all his anger from the past weak into his strikes. Everything NCR has done to him, what the wasteland did to him.

The thing was a dead, battered pulp long before the Courier finished

()

With his anger, for the most part, quelled. Six set up camp by the craft, planning to check it out after he waited for day to come. He had lost track of time as he brutally beat the alien. Six supposed he had a lot more pent up anger than he realized, either way, it felt good to finally get it out. Even if it was at another creatures expense. As for the thing's... well things, the Courier had left the strange rifles, stating they looked "gay", but had kept the weird energy cells and pistol. The few hits he had taken were either absored by his Elite Riot gear, or healed with a stimpack, which he had _tons_ of. Not a surprise when all your savings go into meds and guns.

Six briefly considered trying to sleep, but he knew it was futile. Ever since his time at the Big Empty he simply never slept. Six accounted that to all the weird shit those crazy ass doctors put into him, like seriously, those guys were weird. Especially that "Dala" one, she had some problems. He opted to keep the mechanical things inside him, except for his brain, he forced that asshole back in. It _was_ his after all. He also had a bunch of other implants in him, but he forgot which ones. He was _very_ drunk when he got them, or at least he thought he was. Six was drunk a lot. He knew he had an optical implant in his right eye, but only because of his HUD. Unless everyone had that, he wasn't sure.

So Six waited. He stood unmoving for six hours, completely zoned out. The best way to describe it would be sleeping, but without the actual sleep. If you were to walk up to the courier and wave your hand in front of his face, he wouldn't react. He blinked as awareness returned to him. It was five in the morning, according to his Pip-Boy.

"Huh" said Six as he looked behind him. The craft was still hovering, emiting a low humming sound. "Holy shit, I wonder if I could fly this!" He exclaimed excitedly at the thought of soaring through the skies, flying with the birds, fighting aliens, bombing the NCR to shit. Yeah, that'd be fun. Six scrambled up onto the craft and ran to the cockpit. Luckily, it was already open. "These things should really learn to lock their doors, never know who's out there" Six laughed as he climbed in "Not that it would've stopped me." He chuckled and sat in the seat. Looking down at the controls, Six realized one crucial flaw in his amazing plan.

Space ships weren't Verti-birds.

Obviously, but the Courier was too awestruck at the thought of flying an alien spaceship to realize how stupid that was.

 _"Well... can't be too hard, Just start pressing buttons. One of 'em 'ought to make it fly."_ He thought intelligently. Looking down at the myriad of buttons on the control pad, he began scanning them. However, they were all marked with strange alien symbols. This would be a problem, because Six doubted there was an Alien to English text manual anywhere. Six was about to give up, when he spotted it. A big red button. He hand paused over it, and, for one of the first times in his life, Six thought his options through. _"Ok, I've read enough comics to know big red button = bad... So the wise decision would be not to press it."_

Six pressed the button.

Six felt the ship beneath him begin to vibrate. The glass of the cockpit started to rattle as the vibrations grew in strength, the humming was also increasing in volume and intensity. Six breifly considered jumping out of the craft, but decided he was fucked either way, and being fucked in a comfy chair was better then being fucked not in a comfy chair. As the vibrations and sound reached its peak, he braced for the worse.

He was surprised when everything stopped, the sound, and the vibrations. A few moments passed as nothing happened, Six let out a sigh of relief and slowly climbed out of the craft.

"Hah, knew it was a peice of junk." Almost immediately after he said that the engines burst to life and the ship shot off, with Six still on it. He was still on the surface of the ship, hanging on to the cockpit for dear life as the ship sped into the sky. "SHIIIIIIIIIIT" He yelled as the ship picked up speed. It only got worse when it began to glow. Six heard warning sounds from in the cockpit, and the glow was getting stronger, threatening to blind him. Six's grip on the cockpit finally slipped, the glow of the ship had turned into a bright light forcing him to squint his eyes. Even though he had let go of the ship he was still sailing fairly close to it, so when the ship suddenly entered a small rupture in reality, Six went with it. As he passed through the small opening the whiteness that consumed him turned into a bumch of bright colors. All shifting around him as he felt himself falling, the colors assaulted his vision, threatening to make him puke. he closed his eyes, clenching them shut and waiting for death. However, after a few moments of nothing, Six re-opened his eyes in confusion, and instead of a colory hell he was met with a lush green forest. He was so entranced, he didn't realize he was still up in the air... and falling. "Oh... shit" Six said as he noticed his rapid decent. With hope he'd land in the trees- nope it looks like his decent is taking him straight for some strange stone ruins. Six only had one thought as the distance between him and the stone momument decreased.

"I shouldn't have pushed the button!"

()

Yang and Blake were the first pair to reach the objective. They were looking at the chess pieces, wondering which one to take.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said hesitantly, obviously confused.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang responded.

Before the two of them could choose one, they heard a scream. The two of them shot their gazed to the source, up in the sky.

"What was that?" Asked blake, trying to spot who was screaming.

"I dunno, sounds like some girl's in trouble" She looked to the sky as well. "Wait... is that.." A small black dot up in the sky, and it looked as if it was coming closer.

"I think that's a person!" Blake yelled, the dot was slowly growing larger and she could see it was a person falling.

Yang scratched her head "Are you sure? How can you tell?" She asked.

"It's... got arms... I think.." She answered still trying to make it out.

The object began racing towards them faster.

"Oh shit! That is a person! we gotta help them!" Yang yelled

However, before they could continue the person smahed through the wall behind the chest pieces and hit the ground with a metallic clang. The two girls stood stock still, with wide eyes. They could obviously see it was a person now, the strange clothes they wore were dirty. Suddenly, stranger coughed and lifted his head at the two girls.

"You guysss look fuckin' stupid"

()

"You guysss look fuckin' stupid" Six slurred as he slowly recovered from the fall. How he survived? He didn't know, he also didn't much care considering how drunk and concussed he was. Now ignoring, and most likely forgetting, the two strange girls in front of him, he slowly began picking himself up. A wet crunch resounding around the clearing as he tried to put weight on his legs. The two girls gasped and gagged, but Six only stared ahead dumbly. "Thatsss not good. Legs'er broken." He clumsily brought out a handful a stimpacks, dropping a few in the process, and stabbed them into his legs. Quieter, but still quite loudly, his legs snapped as the bones slowly reconnected and healed. "Ahhhhhh better."

"Oh my god what the hell." One of the girls, the blonde one, said as she gagged again. The other one was already puking her breakfast up.

"Wait... who the hell are you guys?" Asked Six as he finally realized their presence. "Ya know what? I don't care, I'm leaving." He stated, feeling a lot better now that his concussion was dealt with. He was still drunk, but that wasn't anything new.

The blonde one recovered first. "W-wait, you can't just leave! What the hell just happened- who are you?!" She yelled at him.

Six turned around and stared at her. She cowered away when she met his gaze. Maybe it was the glowing red eyes? People have said that was scary. Before he could say anything, he remembered what had just transpired. "Uhh... what is this place?"

"U-uh... what do you mean?" The black haired one managed out.

The courier paused as he observed his surroundings.

"This isn't Earth is it.."

"No?"

"..."

"I shouldn't have pressed the button."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here are the Six's stats, and also a few explantions.**

 **Stats:**

 **Barter: 70**

 **Energy Weapons: 100**

 **Explosives: 96**

 **Guns: 100**

 **Lockpick: 80**

 **Medicine: 13**

 **Melee Weapons: 75**

 **Repair: 100**

 **Science: 55**

 **Sneak: 76**

 **Speech: 50**

 **Survival: 95**

 **Unarmed: 75**

 **SPECIAL:**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Perception: 8**

 **Endurance: 8**

 **Charisma: 5**

 **Intelligence: 7**

 **Agility: 7**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Traits:**

 **Wild Wasteland**

 **Skilled**

 **Perks:**

 **(Normal Implants)**

 **Sub-Dermal Armor**

 **Hypertrophy Accelerator**

 **Monocyte Breeder**

 **Optics Enhancer**

 **Nociception Regulator**

 **(Perks)**

 **Heave, Ho!**

 **Intense Training (10)**

 **Rapid Reload**

 **Rad Child**

 **Demolition Expert**

 **Lead Belly**

 **Toughness (4)**

 **Terrifying Presence**

 **Adamantium Skeleton**

 **Grim Reapers Sprint**

 **Heavyweight**

 **Implant GRX (Rank 2)**

 **Heartless**

 **Spineless**

 **Big Brained**

 **Dead Man's Burden**

 **Level: 45**

 **A/N: Ok so some explantions. I named him Six mostly because he wouldn't remember his name, his actual one, when Doc asked him. So, after awhile of running around nameless people started calling him either The Courier, or Six.**

 **As for his high level, he's been around the wasteland for awhile, completed almost all the work everywhere (hence him walking off with no work) and completed all the "DLC" missions.**

 **You also noticed his low medical stat. This is because he never invested his time into anything medical. Simply using stimpacks whenever he's hurt.**

 **His character will develop more as the story goes and I've probably left a few things out that you might want explained.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **()**

Six walked towards the forest away from the two stumped girls. Where was he going? He didn't know, but he was going to get there.

"H-hey wait, um, do you even know where you going?" The blonde one asked.

Six hmm'd "As a matter a fact no, I don't. I'm not even on the same fucking planet anymore... at least I don't think I am." He paused and looked around. "Is this Australia?"

"Uuuh... no this is Remnant, you know the planet?" The blonde one replied.

"Huh" Six slowly nodded his head "Interesting... alright see ya." He said as he began his walk towards the forest again. He was interrupted when a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him around. The blonde girl withdrew her hand and crossed her arms, glarring at him.

"Yeah, no. That's not how this works buddy. You can't just drop in from the sky and walk off without an explantion! This is the initiation for Beacon Academy! You can't exactly be here right now." She hmm'pd and continued glarring.

"Motherfucker, I just came from outer space" Ok, so maybe he came from a a tear in the reality of space and time, but she'd never know. "I don't know what your stupid ass prep school is, and I don't wanna know. Please, do me a favor, and fuck off." He almost growled out the last words, leaning into her face.

It seemed to work as she flinched back and fell on her ass. After a few moments of her staring at Six terrified, he leaned back and the effect seemed to wear off. "F-fine" She stuttered "At least tell us where your going, theres a bunch of monsters in this woods, it's not safe and you could get killed!" She cried out.

Six chuckled "What do you care?" He asked. The girl seemed surprised.

"What do you mean? Of course I care! I mean, so far your being a huge asshole and your kindy scary, but it's not enough to want you dead over." She eclaimed. Six cocked his head curiously, but shurgged.

"Huh, how kind" Six sat silently staring at the two, the other one with the black hair had finally recovered and had rejoined her friend. "Well, thanks bye, fuck you." He said quickly as he began walking towards the forest. However, he was again interrupted, but instead of a hand, it was a claw slamming into his breastplate and throwing him backwards. Quickly looking up from the ground, Six spotted some kind strange animal sitting in front of him. It didn't look all to big, at least compared to some of the other creatures Six had seen, but it had strange bony plates on its face, along with glowing red eyes and two tusks. "Wow, looks kinda cute." Six immediately regretted his words as it charge him, tusks lowered. Acting quickly, Six whipped out some brass knuckles and charged the thing. Was it the best weapon for the situation? No. But it was the first thing he grabbed, and he really wanted to beat the shit out of the thing. Meeting it head on, Six dodged around the charging animal, quickly grabbing on to one of its tusks. With little effort, he swung the thing upwards using its momentum, and smashed it into the ground. He then jumped on it before it could recover, and promptly began beating the shit out of it. However, the punches only seemed to be aggravting it, and punching it in its bony face was probably not helping him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He looked back and stopped punching for breif moment. The black haired one had her weapon drawn, some kind of sword and the blonde one had her fists up. They seemed to be looking at the forest, following there gaze, Six spotted at least a dozen more of the little things. His HUD comfired his vision, displaying mutiple red dots.

"Well, I guess I don't have any time to have fun then." He sighed as he brought out his Ranger Sequioa and put a round through the little pig-demon's head, that's what Six was going to call them now. The bullet had no trouble penatrating the bony armor of the pig-demon and it brain matter splattered out the back as it died. Quickly jumping off the beast, Six aimed his weapon at the incoming pig-demons. Before firing, Six took notice of the two girls slashing and punching away at the things. He was instantly impressed by their strange fighting styles, involving a lot more finesse and agililty than anything he'd ever seen. He shook it off and took aim at the closest beast, quickly putting a bullet through its head. He switched targets instantly, dropping two more. However, he saw six more run out of the forest as his last kill dropped to the floor. He "tsk'd" before drawing a .44 magnum in his offhand, giving it a little twirl and aiming both guns at the incoming monsters. He fired both guns at once, slowly walking forward. In the first six shots four of the beasts had dropped dead. His Sequoia clicked empty so he quickly holstered it and finished off the last two with the rest of his round in the magnum. The sound of paws hitting the ground drew his attention to the left, another beast was charging him. Holstering his now empty magnum, Six drew a sawed off shotgun from his duster and grabbed the beast midair as it jumped at him. Shoving the shotgun into it's unarmoured belly, Six pulled the trigger and watched as the pellets ripped through the body, killing the beast instantly. He let go of the thing and it dropped to the ground.

"Wow, you have a lot of guns." the black haired one commented. Six looked over to her and saw a small amount of the dead beasts, the same by blondie. He simply shrugged at her comment and began walking into the forest again. "Ah... wait." He groaned and turned around.

"For fucks sake what?!" He yelled at her, causing her to flinch slightly. "I just want to go into the forest, and wander around aimlessly while I slowly die from alchohol poisoning! Is that too much to ask?!" He paused to take a bottle of vodka out of his duster and lift his helmet over his mouth, chugging the bottle in a few seconds. "Gah, fuck me thats bad." He grimaced under his helmet and threw the bottle down, smashing it.

The blonde stared wide-eyed at the broken bottle. "Wow, I'm impressed dude."

The black haired one shook her head. "Whatever, your gonna be lost for days in there. We can get you out of here if you just stick with us. There are more people coming here too."

Six thought it over. On one hand he would probably find his way out of the forest faster if he stuck with them, but on the other hand... on the other hand he was starting to get drunk.

"Fuck you guys" He said as he walked off into the forest. He heard one of them scoff, and some talking but ignored them as he treked further in.

()

He'd been walking for at least five minutes with little resistance. A few of those beasts every now and then, but they were dealt with easily. As he walked, he'd spotted a few cameras hidden in trees and rocks. This was mostly thanks to his optical enhancer implant, which increased his perception. He was having fun blowing them up with his unreasonable amount of frag grenades. Like seriously, he had at least fifty of the things.

His walking was interrupted by a girly scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Six looked up and saw what appeared to be a young girl, well from the screaming, it certainly looked like a boy though. Six shook his head at the sight.

"This place is really fucked up, and that's coming from a guy who lives in a literal shithole" His thoughts were interrupted again by the sound of crashing and rumbling, and the sound was getting louder. Whatever was coming towards him sounded big, Six reached inside his coat and gripped his anti-material rifle, from the sound of stomping he was going to need it.

The second he pulled the rifle out, and giant beast burst out of the trees, right at Six. Acting quickly, Six jumped up above it's head and grabbed on to what appeared to be a gigantic stinger, it sent shivers down his spine but he grabbed on, slinging the rifle on his back. The thing paid Six no mind as it continued it's charge. Taking a moment to examine the weird beast, Six could only make it out as a really giant radscorpion. He wagered it was at least five times the size of a giant radscorpion. Six figured he would call it a megascorpion.

Suddenly the megascorpion whipped it stinger forwards throwing a surprised Six into a tree in front of it. With a grunt, he climbed back to his feet. The megascorpion had now stopped and was looking straight at him, stinger poised to strike.

Six smirked under his helmet. "Time to dance fucker" He growled out as he unslung his anti-material rifle, quickly aiming at the scorpions face pulling the trigger. The .50 MG armor peircing round easily ripped through the scorpions bony armor on its face, but didn't do enough damage to seriously hurt it. The scorpion screeched in pain and charged Six. Right as it brought it's tail forward in an attempt to sting Six, he sidestepped it and it embedded into the ground. Before the scoripion could withdraw, Six stuck the barrel of his anti-material rifle into the stinger and fired. The stinger exploded into a orange and red mess and the tail was left with nothing but a bloody stump where the stinger used to be. Enraged, the scorpion whacked Six with it's tail before he could react, throwing him a good twenty feet and causing him to lose his grip on his rifle.

Six swore as he clumisly rolled to his feet. _'Im gonna need something bigger to kill this thing'_ he thought as he stared at the scorpion. It seemed to have recognized him as a threat, and was keeping its distance, but it still looked like it was ready to strike. Suddenly, and idea popped into Six's head and he smirked as he grabbed what was probably one of the most destructive weapons in his arsenal, the fatman. Unfortunately, there was no mini-nuke loaded into it, and the scorpion decided now was a good time to charge. With a screech it began to run towards him. Six quickly grabbed a mini-nuke from his duster and loaded it into the weapon, by this time the scorpion was within 15 feet of him.

"This is gonna suck" was all Six said before he released the fatman's payload, by the time the mini-nuke reached the scorpion it had come about five feet closer. Six looked away from the blast as it blinded him, then the shockwave hit. The searing heat burned him through his armor and clothes and he was flung many meters back. Six barely felt himself impact something had and solid, a rock most likely. He dropped down onto the ground. Six kept his eyes clenched as his hearing returned and the pain settled. Opening his eyes, he first realized his helmet was no longer on his head.

The second thing he realized was the burning forest.

He widened his eyes at the sight of the flames. He searched for the body of the scorpion, but gave up quickly, reasoning it was probably nothing more than ash. Looking behind him, he saw a large rock wall that had stopped him, his helmet was sitting a couple feet away now sporting a crach in the left lense. Six wasn't too worried about that, the optics of the helmet were more than likely fine. They were military grade after all.

"Fuck me" He grumbled as he grabbed his helmet and stuck it back on his head. He also grabbed a stimpack and stabbed it into his arm, his health meter instantly replenishing."Wait a second, my guns!" He exclaimed as he patted down his body, finding that the anti-material rifle and fatman were gone. Looking around, he quickly spotted his rifle lying about a meter away looking no worse for wear. However, his fatman was nowhere to be seen. He checked his surroundings again, but did not see it. He turned his head to the spot where he had blown up the scorpion, which was still a burning mess. He could see a few trees that had gotten snapped in half, he figured he was thrown through them. "Well... I'm glad I left my spine at the think tank. Don't think it would have survived that." Six then began to walk towards the fire. "I must have dropped it somewhere over here." He ran through the mess caused by him getting flung, he could easily tell it was over twenty meters.

As he reached the clearing he spotted a amber dot on his hud, someone was here. Considering his pib-boy picked them up they were probably in the fire, and Six doubted they had the sheer toughness and manliness that he had to simply run through the fire. He chuckled at his own ego.

His chuckling was interrupted by a scream. It seemed he was correct, someone was in the fire. Six didn't think too much before going to find them. After all, he wasn't a total asshole, and considering he didn't have anything else to do he might as well help whoever was about to die a horrible firey death.

Another scream echoed throughout the forest and Six decided time was not on his side, and ran towards the source of the scream. Six was surprised by the amount of fire, it seemed that the amount of damage the mini-nuke cause was more than he expected, the kind of trees he saw at this point were burning ones.

"Hey, you alright out there?!" Six yelled as he moved in the direction of the dot. He figured they only had a few moments to live before they died of suffocation. He would be fine, considering the filtration system in his helmet.

"N-no. Help *cough* please" He heard a wheezing voice manage out. Six was standing right infront of a huge wall of fire. Thinking quickly, or rather not thinking at all, Six jumped through the fire. The duster and armor covering him protected him from the flames as he emerged on the other side, smoking slightly.

"Hey you- oh shit" He said as he saw a small girl wth redish black hair, singed pretty badly. And the best part? She was trapped under the mangled remains of his fatman. Six let out a guffaw and had to stifle his laughs. Was he a dick for laughing at a time like this? Yeah, probably, but Six didn't much care. Looking closely he realized the fatman wasn't quite mangled so much as broken. He figured it was repairable so he pulled it off of the girl and stowed it. "Ok so..." He noticed the girl had passed out. "Oh... are you dead?" He asked the unresponsive girl. With no response, obviously, he gave her a light slap on the cheek. No response. Six figured he needed something more effective to get her to wake up.

Six backhanded her with all his might.

No response, allthough she was a few feet farther away from him now... progress?

"Well, I don't think you'll fit in my pockets... I guess I'll have to carry you." He sighed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He looked around, but all he saw was fire. He was going to need a way out. Six brought up his pib-boy, and went to the map. It seemed the pib-boy had begun auto-mapping as he saw on the world map all the areas he'd been to. The pib-boy even marked them, there were two locations, "Emerald Forest" and "Abandoned Ruins". Six was curious to how it came up with the names, much less the locations, but he had no idea how the damn thing worked so he ignored it. Plus, it'd be nice to still be able to use the map.

Six was stumped, while he could make it through the flames generally unharmed, the girl probably couldn't. Plus she was probably dying from a lack of oxygen right now so he didn't have much choice. Grasping at straws, Six opened up his quest tab. His eyes widened as he saw a single quest sitting unmarked in the quest tab, with the name "Savior of Vale". Six shrugged and decided to go with the flow, tapping the quest, marking it. A indicator popped up on his HUD pointing him to a clearing. Flames were slowly consuming the path, so Six sprinted to the clearing making sure to stay away from the flames.

The clearing was slowly being burned as well. Looking back at his HUD, he saw a new indicator pointing to an unburned portion of forest. It was small, and it seemed like the pib-boy wanted him to smash through a bunch of forest.

"Strange, usually theres a path. Oh well." He charged into the shrubbery as the flames began to consume it. He started to feel the heat of the flames, even through his thick coat and armor, Six figured the kid was probably melting at this point. Six kept pushing through the forest as fast as he could, which was damn fast. The flames kept burning closer, narrowing his passage way until the only was to move forward was through a tree. Six looked at his HUD again, sure enough the indicator was flashing right on the tree. "You better be fucking right this time you peice of scrap." He grumbled to his pib-boy. When he was close enough Six dropped the girl into his arms and pushed his back into the tree with all his strength. He felt the implants in his arms and legs vibrate as he used them to their full potential.

The tree stood no chance.

Six felt himself rocket through it without any resistance. This meant he was basically flying. Tossing the girl away from him, Six hit the ground and rolled several times before settling on his back. He sat there panting as the adrenaline left his system, leaving him feeling relaxed, if a bit tired. He let out a content sigh as he stared into the sky.

He suddenly felt a lot less content when several guns where pointed at his face. Sitting up quickly, Six looked around him. Several men, no, Six recognized them as robots with all their metally parts. Several robots stood around him with their guns raised. A few stange ships, resembling verti-birds slightly but with rocket engines, hovered around them with men sticking out the sides, guns trained on him. He looked back to the girl, she was being helped up by that blonde chick, well, she was still unconscious. He then noticed the blonde chick staring angirly at him, her eyes were red now. She was coming closer, Six had to think of something quick to save his skin.

"Uuuh..."

She stood infront of him, fist raised.

"Um... your hot?"

Six was promptly punch in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Six shook his head a little as he recovered from the blow. While he had to admit the girl had quite the left hook, he'd felt much worse. Blondie must have thought she hit him pretty hard when a small look of shock formed on her face when Six brushed off the punch. Her shock turned to anger again quickly.

"Don't _ever_ touch my sister again" She glared daggers at him, eyes glowing red.

Six wasn't fazed in the slightest, actually laughing softly. "Yeah yeah, oh by the way, your welcome for saving your sister from a agonizing firey death." He smirked under his helmet as the glare softened a bit, but she kept her eyes on him.

"I bet you caused it in the first place." She sneered at him. He just started laughing at her again, causing her to huff angrily and stomp away towards the little girl. Six noticed that a few others had joined the huddle around her. However, Six paid them no mind as he shifted his attention to the robots and angry people pointing their weapons at him.

"What? The hell do you guys want?" He asked. He didn't expect a response, especially because the only ones who were in range of his voice were the robots. However, as he waited for at least a minute, just sitting there with guns at his face, Six decided it was time to find out what was going on. He slowly reached into his duster and gripped a pulse grenade, however he did not pull it out, simply holding it in his hand ready to eb detonated. He was confident that if he had to detonate it so close to him he wouldn't be hurt too bad, considering it was a pulse grenade not a frag or a plasma.

Before he could do anything with the grenade, a man wearing armor identical to the ones in the airships approached.

"On behalf of the altesian military you are hereby placed under arrest." The soldier said.

Six shrugged, he figured it was ok as long as they didn't take his guns and sharp things.

"Hand over all weapons immediately and your safety will be garranteed."

Six's hand had already hit the primer on the grenade before the man finished. He knew the line, he'd go "over my cold, dead hands" then they'd go "get the fuck outta my casino-" ok so that's probably not what would happen but he was going off experience.

"Yeah sure here ya go." Six smiled as he threw the armed and ticking pulse grenade into the soldiers hand.

"Wait is this it?-" He was cut off as a blue explosion of electricty engulfed the area around him. All the robots were immediately overloaded, falling to the ground with a few sparks and the soldier had been knocked unconscious.

"Not even close" Six replied to the now passed out man as he leapt to his feet wielding two 10mm submachine guns. He pointed each gun at one of the soldiers in the airplanes flying overhead. Then a tense silent standoff followed. Six eyeing his HUD waiting for one of the dots to turn red, that was the only reason he had not opened up on the soliders. However their standoff was interrupted by a man who appeared in one of the airplanes.

"Wait wait wait, calm down! We don't want to start a fight!" Six turned his head and noticed a man in white clothing, a few pins indicating a position of power. He lowered his guns, but only slightly.

"You lower yours, I lower mine." Six's only response was.

The man seemed indecisive for a minute but ultimated agreed. Six could seem him speaking into a radio and making motions with his arm for the soldiers to lower their weapons. Eventually all the soldiers in the airplanes lowered their weapons, Six slowly did the same.

"Alright, now the guns are lowered, let's talk." The man said.

Six gave a little chuckle. "Sorry, no can do, I gotta go." He holstered his weapons back into his duster and began to walk off. Only to see his path blocked by Blondie and a couple other girls.

"Forgive me, but we can't allow that right now. You need to come with us." Six heard the man say behind him. He sighed, while he could just pull out his guns and start shooting, even he knew it was a risky idea, and Six's version of risky is most people's "jump into the legendary deathclaw raveparty cause I don't want to live anymore, my wife left me-" you get the point. Either way shooting his way out would take a lot of effort, effort he wasn't really willing to give right now.

So, with a sigh, Six threw his arms up in surrender. "Fine, fine. You do have me at a little bit of a disadvantage. I'll come with you, but I won't be staying long." He turned back around and stared into the mans eyes. He grinned a little as he saw him shiver slighty. Still, he had had his fun. It was time to face the potential consequences.

The man quickly composed himself. "That won't be a problem, we just want to question you. We can do that in the Bullhead." He motioned to the airplane he was standing in, which was currently lowering to the ground. "After we're finished... well, we'll talk about that in private."

Six's eyebrow raised in curiosity. It seemed this man had a deal to offer him, how fun. Six smiled to himself as he walked towards the "Bullhead" as the man had called it. Climbing in, the soldiers moved to the other side of the plane to give room for him and the man to talk.

As he settled into his seat, the man began his introduction.

"My name, is General Ironwood, and now that we're along for the most part. It's time to cut the crap, I saw what you did to that Deathstalker on the security footage. I also saw how you saved that Huntress, Ruby. In fact that's the only reason your not dead right now."

Six scoffed, earning a glare from the general. "You wish pal, I have a feeling that you and me both know I could have easily escaped that situation." Ultimatedly a bluff, he honestly believed he could have, just not as easily as he was making it out to be. However, if the general saw the tapes, all he knew was that Six took down a "Deathstalker" he supposed was the real name of the beast, in under a minute. Six wagered that was an impressive feat.

The general stared at him for awhile, seemingly in thought. Eventually he just shrugged. "Perhaps, either way your here now."

 _'Smart move, "general", play indifferent.'_ Six thought as he stared back at the general.

"Now then" The general continued. "Before we continue any further. I want to know what you did to my knights and soldier.

Six cocked his head, he assumed the knights were the robots, strange name for a model in his eyes, and he knew about the soldier. He decided to give an honest answer, to an extent. He figured he could share some secret of his pulse grenades. To tell the truth he didn't really like them, and, as it was with the grenades, he had too many of them. "I used this" He pulled out a pulse grenade. The generals eyes widened a little in curiosity. "Simple pulse grenade, discharges electricty outwards with a shockwave. Anything inside the sphere it creates of electricity will either get fried or shocked. As for your friend, he had a grenade detonate in his hands. I mean, that kinda explains everything. If he's not dead by now he'll be fine."

The general looked shocked before giving Six a death glare and picking up a radio to check up on his soldier. To tell the truth, Six was kinda messing with him. I mean, it's a pulse grenade, while it certainly hurt to get shocked by one, one probably wouldn't kill a grown man. The most reasonable explanation was the shockwave simply knocked him out. It seemed the general had figured this out as he let out a sigh and leaned back. Six stifled a laugh and put his arms behind his head.

The man shook his head and glared at Six. "I already don't like you, try not to make it worse."

Six scoffed. "The fuck do I care what you think?"

The general smirked. "Because I get to choose what happens to you. I'm in control here. You pissed some people off with your little stunt, but you also impressed some." Six didn't say anything so the general continued. "Those people have an offer for you, once we get to our destination we'll talk about what's going to happen."

Six sighed, feeling pretty trapped. He was getting a very familiar feeling from these guys, ya know an NCR-y feeling? And he wasn't liking it. Six pushed the worries away and sat back, waiting for the ship to get to wherever it was taking him.

()

"We're here." Six heard the general say. He didn't need the man's words to see that, what with the giant ass building they were landing next to.

"What is this place?" Six asked, slightly in awe.

The general smiled at Six's awed voice. "This is beacon academy, a place where only the best Hunters and Huntresses are trained."

Six groaned at the words "Beacon Academy" "This is that dumbass prep school those girls were talking about? God damnit, I hate it."

Instead of getting mad like Six thought he would the man only looked away with a little smile. "Heh, interesting thought. Although you might want to hold your tongue, we're about to speak to the school's headmaster."

"Headmaster?" Six asked

The general laughed. "The headmaster is the only reason you're not dead right now."

"I doubt it" Six scoffed.

The general didn't respond as the ship settled onto the ground, prompting both Six and the general to walk out. Six stayed behind the general, in case he needed to stab him or something. He really didn't really know what was going on.

Six's strange stabbing thoughts were interrupted by a small group of people. In the ground Six saw a man with gray hair and glasses, Six figured he was this "headmaster". He didn't know, the dude just gave off a headmastery vibe. The next was some chick with blonde hair. She was glaring at him. Six decided that, while she was pretty hot, she was a bitch and he did not like her. Then there was blondie and some other girls there. But Six didn't care about them, especially not Blondie, she hit him.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, I am the headmaster of this school. You can call me Ozpin if you wish." Ozpin said, quite smoothly Six noticed. He practically smell the charm flowing out off this guy.

"Alright Ozpin, the hell do you want?" Six thought he could be more polite, but at this point he had completely run out shits to give. He was no longer in the Mohave, no longer working. Hell if they said they were gonna kill him he might be relieved.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Hmm, what I want? I would like if you toned down your voice. You'll get no sympathy here like that."

Six scoffed, he felt he'd be doing that a lot. "I don't want your sympathy. The general said you had an offer. Make it so I can leave." Six was getting more agitated by the second. He really didn't care about this Ozpin's offer. He just wanted to leave and drown his sorrows away with alchohol.

Ozpins eyebrows lowered a bit, in agitation maybe? Six didn't know. It was kinda hard to read this guy. "Very well. I'll cut to the chase then. I saw you fight in the forest, quite impressive." Six sighed, he could tell this guy was about to try and convince him to do something. He may not have a silver tongue, but he knew all the tricks. He also knew Ozpin's type, a seemingly charming gentleman only wanting what's for the best. He get's people to do what he wants with charm and words. Pretty much the opposite of Six. What he would do with those people? Six didn't know, he wasn't the best at reading people. Ozpin continued. "Very impressive actually. I'm wondering where you learned to fight."

Six rolled his eyes, Ozpin couldn't see him do it. "I suppose I taught myself. It's kinda a necessity where I'm from."

Ozpin cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And where do you come from?"

"Hell" was Six's only response.

Ozpin's expression took on one of a deadpan. "I see. If you do not wish to discuss your origins you could have just said so." Six shrugged. He thought he just told him where he came from. Okay, so it was vague, but also true... technically. "Very well" Ozpin said quickly. "From how you survived your, *ahem*, landing I assume you know how to use your Aura?"

Six had no idea what Aura is. He was about to lie through his teeth and say he did, but then remembered how many shits he was giving. "I have no idea what the hell that is, sounds pretty goddamn stupid."

Ozpins eyebrows scrunched up. "Hm, so you don't even know what Aura is then?" Six shook his head. "Well you must have been using yours, or you would be dead."

"Uh... actually." Blondie spoke up, drawing the attention of the group. "When he got up his... legs... were broken. I don't think he used his Aura." She visible grimaced, probably at the memory of his legs snapping back together. Six stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, kinda hurt actually." Six shrugged at Ozpin's curious look.

"How did your bones heal so fast?" Ozpin asked, visible intrigued.

"Stimpack." Six shrugged again. At there confused looks Six sighed. "Here let me demonstrate. He pulled out one of his guns, a small 9mm pistol. The group flinched a little at his gun,seemingly ready for a fight. Six said nothing as he pointed the gun at his leg.

"Wait don't-" Ozpin was cut off as Six pulled the trigger and the bullet went into his leg. Not getting very far, due to his sub-dermal armor, but still penetrating. Everyone gasped at his now bleeding leg.

Six was visible unfazed, sure it hurt, but you get used to it after the same thing happening thousands of times. He said nothing as he brought out a stimpack and stabbed it into himself. Instantly the wound healed itself.

Everyone but Ozpin was blanching. "Interesting..." The man said hestitantly. "But what about the bullet?"

Six paused, he didn't know the answer. This was actually the first time he thought about what happens to the bullet when the skin heals over. "Huh.. I guess it just stays there?" He really didn't know, but now he wanted to get an X-ray. That would be fun.

Ozpin stared at him carefully. The woman next to him spoke up, still glaring slightly. "So... you have bullets stuck in you all over your body?"

Six figured she was assuming he got shot a lot, smart woman. "Yeah probably." Six shrugged.

"Does this not bother you?" She asked, somewhat disgusted.

Six shrugged again. "Eh, not really. Doesn't hinder me. Get the occasional pain but other than that, no." He answered honestly.

The woman groaned and shoom her head. "I'm heading back inside." She grumbled.

Ozpin watched her go before turning back to Six. "That was Proffesor Goodwitch-"

"Don't care, cut the shit what you want?" Six cut in heatedly.

Ozpin glared at him for the first time in their meeting, Six didn't think he did that a lot. "Very well" He said tersely "I want you to enroll here at Beacon. Your skills can be put to use here, and I believe your a little too unaccustomed to life here in Vale to just walk around." Six said nothing, but was already not liking the idea. "You could learn new things here, and learn how to live here."

"What makes you think I don't know how to.. er... live here?" Six asked, a little confused at the headmasters wording.

"Well do you?"

"Not the damn point, I know how a basic society functions... kinda." Six replied, remembering that things like the Strip and Freeside weren't really "normal" societys.

"I rest my case" He replied, a hint of a smirk showing. "I believe this offer is generous. Normally when someone endangers the lives of my students and burns down a forest they get thrown in jail."

Six cocked his head, beginning to see where this was going. His hand crept under his duster and grabbed a plasma pistol. "So, you're saying I don't have a choice?"

Ozpin gave a mirthful chuckle. "Of course you do! You could either enroll here at beacon, or you go to jail to be interrogated like a normal criminal."

Six eyed the headmaster carefully. Now if this was ten years ago and he was... ten years younger? He would have agreed. But now?

Six grabbed a bottle of beer, lifted his helmet, and chugged it. Dropping the bottle, he stared Ozpin in the eyes, his grip on his plasma pistol tightening.

"How bout this? I kill you all and leave? Deal? Deal." He said calmly. A quick tap on his pib-boy activated V.A.T.S. and the world slowed to a crawl. He could see the surprised expresions of the group. The general was reaching for his now drawn pistol, and Ozpin had a... cane? No matter. He targeted the general and Ozpin, the generals arm lit up with a 95% chance, Ozpins head lit up with a 80%. He had plenty more AP so he targeted two soldiers beside him, each of their heads lit up with an 95% chance. Six mentally prepared himself before activating it.

Quick as a flash, faster than any of the group were expecting, the generals hand was turned into goo. He fell to the ground with a scream. Six's aim shot to the two soldiers standing side by side ready to charge. None of them got the chance before they both liquified instantly. Ozpin managed to jump back a bit as well as the rest of the girls. Six fired, the shot meant for Ozpins head unfortunately missed, hitting his cane instead. He dropped it quickly as his hand burned, the cane reduced to molten slag.

Six smirked as he prepped a concussion grenade. As much as he wanted to kill all of them, it would take too long, and he figured his ride was about to take off. Quickly chucking the grenade at them, he turned around and jumped in the bullhead just as it began to lift up. Six ignored the screams of the group as they were knocked out the by the grenade and charged the one soldier in the transport section of the craft. He managed to put a single shot into Six's breastplate before he charged the soldier, shoving him out of the plane. Six then drew a 9mm pistol and headed to the cockpit. One of the pilots was already there, sword drawn. Six fired 3 shots at the man, two were stopped by some kind of shimmering barrier, but the third made contact and went through his cranium, killing him instantly. The second pilot then jumped out of his seat, but paused and stared, mouth agape at his dead comrade. He recovered quickly, but wasn't fast enough to stop the knife Six held from stabbing him in the throat. He died slowly.

Six dropped the pilot once he was dead, running quickly to the controls. Sitting down in one of the seats, he first noticed they were quite far from Beacon. Ignoring the scenery, he looked at the controls. Unfortunately they were complex, and nothing like he'd ever seen before. The only thing he recognized was the stick. Suddenly a beeping sound ran through the plane and Six noticed them start to go into a dive. He gripped the stick and tried to pull up, he was heading straight for the city below.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" He yelled as the plane slowly pulled up, narrowly escaping smashing into a building, however he was now flying through a narrow street. Six tried to pull up even more, but the ship shifted to the right, causing the right engine to catch a building and promptly explode. "Shiiit!" He yelled again as the plane made rough contact with the street. The impact threw him against the control panel. He felt the ship suddenly role and he was thrown backwards into the transport section, hitting the wall. His head swam as the plane contined to roll to a stop, grabbing hold of a small handle to keep him from flying out.

An explosion rocked the remains of the plane. Six looked back to the pilot seats just in time to see a fireball racing towards him.

"Fuck me-" Six felt himself get thrown, he didn't know how far. He hit the ground with a thump, his vision slowly darkening.

"I need another beer." Was all he said before slowly falling unconscious. Before he fell asleep, he noticed a building that looked like a club, what with the bright lights and stuff.

Six figured he'd go in when he woke up. He really need a drink.

 _ **QUEST FAILED: SAVIOR OF VALE**_

 **()**

 **A/N: This was exciting to write. I had actually planned ahead pretty far.**

 **Hope your enjoying the story, feel free to write any criticism in the reviews. Writing is just a hobby of mine, but it's really fun to do sometimes and I always appreciate the help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Answering some questions!**

 **Rook435: Reputation works kinda like it does in Fallout New Vegas, except without the prompts. This kinda delves into other things, like how I won't be having all the game mechanics of Fallout in the story. However, I can say the folks at Beacon do not outright hate him yet, as in they won't attack him on site. He's obviously wanted by the law though.**

 **mastermind (guest): He does not have evil karma. However, the karma in the story isn't as black and white as it is in Fallout New Vegas. He's more or less neutral right now. He's more on the evil side I would say considering he's willing to murder at a whim if it benefits him, but if he were too look at his pib-boy it would say neutral.**

 **Don't think I got all the questions but I hope this furthers your understanding of Six's position right now. If you want to know more read this!**

 **Enjoy**

 **()**

Six slowly regained consciousness, cracking his eyes open he could see it was now dark out.

"Fuuuck, that long?" He groaned as he slowly pushed himself up. Looking around, Six noticed he was in an alleyway, an alleyway with quite the amount of destruction. He noticed a dent in the brick wall next to him, he must have slammed into it. There also pieces of debri lodged in the buildings around him. Six then walked over to the edge of the alleyway and poked his head out. The plane was still there, burning and mangled. "What the hell? No ones seriously cleaned that up yet?" He stepped out and scanned the skies, looking for any bullheads or other threats as well as scanning the area around him with his HUD, nothing. "This neighborhood must suck."

He grumbled as he thought over his situation. "Hmm.. now what was I gonna do?" He wandered out into the street, glancing at the club briefly before it snapped back to him. "Oh yeah, alchohol." Sure he had beer with him, but he could have more beer. Walking over to the doors, Six noticed there were no bouncers on the outside. Briefly wondering if anyone actually heard the giant plane crash, he decided that it didn't matter and pushed open doors. Immediately his eardrums were blasted with loud music that made Six want to kill himself. Like seriously this shit sounded like... shit! He groaned before attempting to tune out the music, and walking forwards.

He was stopped by a man with a suit and shades, he also had a fedora on.

"ID?"

"No" Was Six's only response

"Mmk" The man stepped aside casually, letting Six through.

Six stared at the man. "You're a pretty shitty bouncer"

"Yup"

Six rolled his eyes, breifly wondering if anyone paid him, and if so, how retarded were they? Probably pretty retarded. Spotting a bar at the other end of the club, Six began walking towards it. He had to go through the giant crowd on the dance floor, so he more or less shoved his way through it. Finally reaching his destination, Six sat on the barstool with a sigh. He noticed a man behind the bar currently serving another person. Six pulled out a few bottle caps and was about to order a beer, when he noticed the person give the man behind the counter some weird plastic looking bills, the man gave the person a drink.

 _'Great, that's probably their currency. Forgot that not every civiliztion is a shithole. Well I suppose all those years oh busting my ass and almost dying mean nothing now. Fuck me'_ Six thought and groaned. He was going to need some cash if he was going to survive here. He brielfy wondered what to do as the man walked up to him.

"Hey, buddy you just gonna sit there or ya' gonna order?" The man said.

Six was about to to the man he'd order when he was damn ready, when he remembered he was at a bar. Pretty much every bar he went to had some kind of work available, which is actually kind of weird now that he thought about it.

"You got any work?" Six said suddenly.

The man seemed confused, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. "Uh, no, sorry pal not hiring."

Six shook his head. "No, no. Like packages delivered, tabs collected?" The man continued staring. "Need someone dead?"

The man spoke, still confused. "Uh... wow. Sorry, no ones ever been up front about this kinda thing before." He paused for a second, in thought. "I suppose I do need a few things to be done. You look like you can handle yourself." The man said, eyeing Six. "You can handle yourself right?"

"I'm carrying your bodyweight in guns"

"Ok so you can probably handle yourself." The man replied hesitantly. He ahemed before continuing. "Alright, so before we start talking about a real job, I want you to handle something small. So I know I can trust you with some more important matters."

Six shrugged. He understood from a business standpoint, he probably wouldn't even bother hiring some jackass that just walked up and asked to kill someone for him, but everyone seems to do so. "That's cool. What do I call you?"

"Call me Junior. You?"

"Six." Six replied shaking Juniors hand. "What do you need done?"

Junior reached behind the counter and brought up a taped up cardboard box. "I need this delivered to some, er, "friends" a few blocks from here. I was gonna send someone else to do it, but it seems like a good start for you. Don't look inside, and I'll know if you do."

Six didn't think he was lying, with his luck even if he was it probably wouldn't matter. "Alright, sounds simple enough. How much you paying?"

Junior stroked his beard. "For something like this? 200 Lien."

Six was thinking over the price when he realized something, he had no idea how their money worked. He had no idea if 200 was a lot or pocket change. An idea came to mind, and he looked over to the menu by the bar. The most expensive thing was some sort of cocktail, it was about 50 Lien.

"Alright, you got a deal." Six took the package, and stowed it in his duster.

Junior paused and stared at Six.

"What?"

"Where'd you put the box?"

"In the coat."

"How'd it fit...?"

"Well, Junior, I don't goddamn know. Maybe I'm a fuckin' wizard. Smartass." Six walked away from the bar grumbling.

"Huh" Junior shrugged and went back to cleaning glasses.

()

Six walked down the street, an indicator on his HUD guiding him. The destination, according to his Pib-Boy, was only about five blocks away from the club. Six wondered why Junior actually hired someone for this, sure it was something akin to an initiation, but still. Any bozo could do this.

The indicator shifted as he neared his destination, pointing him into an alleyway. Six halted at the entrance. "Man I got a bad feeling about this" He said as he eyed the alleyway for any possible thugs. "I suppose it fits, secret delivery and all." He mumbled as he walked into the dark alley. About twenty feet into the alleyway it was almost pitch black, hitting a button on the side of his helmet, Six's visor lit up as his nightvison engaged. Now able to see, Six noticed that the alleyway ended, a large brickwall signified a dead end. He was confused, his Pib-Boy had pointed him here, and as much as he abused it he knew that it was rarely wrong. Which could only mean one thing.

Six whipped out an assualt rifle as three red dots appeared behind him on his HUD. There stood three "knights", the same robots he encountered at the forest. Without hesitation Six put a burst into the closest of the bots, blowing it's head off. The other two began firing, scoring a few hits on Six but otherwise doing little. Six backed up a little bit and took cover behind a dumpster.

"What the fuck is this?!" He yelled in confusion as he popped out and fired a few shots at another bot, one round blew off it's arm and it slumped to the ground as two more struck it's chest. "God damnit Junior you peice of shit!" Six hated it when people lied to him about jobs, and he was going to rip that asshole a new, well, asshole. Six heard the last knight running up to his cover. He quickly dashed out and tackled it, knocking it to the ground and causing it to drop it's rifle. Six grabbed it's head and pulled, ripping it off in a matter of seconds. The now useless head dropped to the ground with a clank and the robot slowly powered down.

Sighing, Six stood up and checked his Pib-Boy. It seemed his marker had updated, now pointing back to Junior's club. "Ah I see, so this was your little "test" huh?" Six's anger faded as he realized why Junior send him on this job. To see if he had what it takes to work for him most likely. Six held some respect for that, but he was still pissed, he figured he wouldn't make a big deal about it as he walked back to the club.

()

Six burst through the doors of Juniors club, shoving the bouncer out of the way as he tried to stop him. He walked up to the bar to see Junior waiting for him there.

"So, I assume you had everything taken care of."

Six said nothing as he put his hands down on the bar and stared at Junior, who was shying away from his gaze. "Do not, _ever_ , fuck me again." The words seemed to make Junior shiver.

"E-ehm, it was just a test. We can get on with the actual work now... if you'd like." Junior replied hesitantly, a hint of fear in his voice.

Six stopped staring and the tense atmosphere seemed to fade from the bar. "That's fine, I might've done the same. Now what do you need done?"

Junior motioned for him to follow as he walked away from the bar towards some room. Six entered the room after him, it was a small room with two couches and a table. Six noticed two girls standing in the corner, eyeing him.

"This is where I like to discuss business. Have a seat." He motioned to the couch across from him as he sat. Six obliged and sat. "Before I tell you about the job, I need you to know you'll be getting your hands dirty, this isn't exactly legal. Unless your subtle about it, you'll probably have to put down a few people." Six nodded, letting him continue. "Now I run many business, one being this club. I'm also an information broker, you need info, chances are I can give it you, for a price of course."

"Let me guess." Six cut in. "Some people didn't pay for your services."

Junior rolled his neck. "Well, yes, that does happen sometimes but I usually send these two to deal with it." He motioned to the two girls in the corner. "However, what I need done is a little more dangerous. You still interested?"

Six nodded. "Course, not against a little risk."

"Alright then I'm gonna cut to the chase, one of my informats got snagged by a local gang. Their not that much of a problem, but the police found their little hideout and their surrounding it. In a few hours they'll bust in, the gang isn't going to stand a chance for very long. If they find my informat their he'll get thrown in jail, and it'll take a lot of doing to get him out. I need you to get into the hideout and get my informat out of there, by any means necessary. The cops and the gang will be shooting at you."

Six hummed in though, this could be fun. "The gang got a name?"

Junior shook his head. "No, there just a group of thugs, a bunch of run of the mill gangsters. They wont last long in the police assault. You should get going, I'll have one of my men drive you their, he'll be waiting for you to bring the informat. Got it?"

Six chuckled. "Easy, don't worry Junior, I'll get your man. How much you paying?"

"For this?" Junior chuckled. "If you get him back without a scratch I'll give you... 6000 Lien."

Six nodded. "I'll be back soon." With that he walked put of the room, and out of the club. Almost immediately he spotted a car parked outside the club, with one of Juniors men waiting. He walked over and the man rolled down the window.

"You the guy Junior hired?" He asked.

"Yes, you know where to go?" Six asked warily, hoping this guy wan't as stupid as the bouncer.

The man nodded. "Yeah, get in, we don't have much time."

Six quickly hopped in the car, and they sped off towards the hideout. Before zoning out, Six took a moment to appreciate the car he was in. He'd actually never been in one before, there probably weren't any working cars in the Mohave. Six leaned back in the seat, zoned out, and waited.

()

Six came to when a hand waved infront of his helmet.

"Hey buddy you alive?" He heard the man say, somewhat panicky. "Oh man oh man, the boss is gonna kill me-"

"We here?" Six said suddenly, cutting off the man's rambling.

The man flinched before breathing a sigh of relief. "Not funny man! Yeah we're here. The buidlings just a few blocks in front of us." Six looked out windshield and sure enough, a large warehouse stood, surrounding by a bunch of armored vehicles he assumed belonged to the police.

"Alright then, stay here I won't be long." Six said as he opened the car door and began jogging toward the police barricade. As he came close, he noticed there were a lot more here than he thought. He even saw some soldiers hiding behind barricades. "Interesting" He mumbled. "Looks like things are real tense here." He observed. All the police forces and soldiers looked ready to fire, guns raised and fingers on their triggers. Six saw a few shadows in the windows of the warehouse. "I bet I can use this to my advantage" He mumbled as he grabbed his Ranger Sequoia. None of the officers attention was on him, so he raised his gun into the air.

And he fired.

Choas unleashed as the tension exploded into full out warfare. All the officers and soldiers began opening fire on the building, a few flashes from the windows indicated resistance, but they wouldn't last long. Acting quickly, Six charged the barricade with the most police behind it, frag grenade ready. A soldier noticed him and tried to tell him to stop, but it was too late. A grenade flew through the air, and landed at the soldiers feet. He was given no time to react as the grenade exploded, killing every police officer and soldier hiding behind the barricade. The entire force was thrown in confusion as they tried to find out what happened through the confusion and smoke. The gangsters used this to there advantage as more began firing at the officers. The remaining police returned fire. Six charged through the smoke and bullets until he reached the warehouse. Finding a window, Six braced with his shoulder and jumped into it. The glass gave way and he smashed through, crashing into a gangster causing him to yelp in surpirse. Six didn't give him time to do much else as he put his Sequoia on the mans chin and blew his brains out. Quickly jumping up as the gangsters realized they'd been breached, he took cover behind some boxes. Upon seeing on of their members dead and that someone had gotten inside, the gangsters panicked and began shooting randomly throughout the warehouse. Six heard an explosion and looked out of his cover to see the police had blown a hole in the wall and were entering.

Six smirked. "Now this is a shootout!" He laughed as he drew a 10mm submachine gun in his offhand and charged out. Using the Sequoia he put two well placed shots into two gangsters heads, killing them instantly. A group of police approached on his left, he emptied his smg mag into the group, causing three of the five to drop dead, the other two hid behind cover. Looking down at his HUD, he saw that the indicator was moving, which meant his target was moving. Ignoring the two sides, he ran towards the indicator, leaving the gangsters and the police to continue their shootout, sliding a new mag into the 10mm submachine gun as he ran.

The warehouse was large, and it seemed the whole place was in choas. Random groups of police and gangsters were battling it out. Six ignored most of them and ran through their firefights. He drew closer to the indicator as he heard voices. Most of the battles were either concluded or farther away. Six ran closer, and could finally make out the voices.

"Hey hey! I'm innocent! These guys had me hostage I swear!" He heard a man yell.

A woman responded. "Yeah, yeah we've heard it all. Your coming with us when this is over."

Six figured that the man must be the informat. They were just around a shipping container according to his HUD. Six jumped up and grabbed the edge of the shipping container, pulling himself up. He crouched and snuck up to the edge. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at what must be at least a squad of soldiers. They were all in defensive positions. Six holstered his submachine gun and Sequoia in favor of a concussion grenade and a light machine gun. He couldn't throw a more lethal grenade or he risked killing the informat. He chose the light machine gun for the mag size.

Six chuckled as he loaded a armor piercing 5.56mm magazine into the light machine gun. "I knew there was a reason I bought you." He stood up, causing all the soldiers to flinch and raise their guns at him. Six spoke before any of them could. "Ladies and gentlemen, I need that guy your holding there. So, I'd appreciate if you'd just give up and hand him over. How bout it?"

The woman he heard before sneered. "Not a chance punk. Rest of the teams just finished cleaning out the gangsters, they're coming here. I don't think we'll be needing them though." The woman raised her gun to Six's head.

Six smirked as he primed the concussion grenade. "Guess we're doin' this the fun way then." He threw the grenade and it exploded, knocking most of the soldiers to the ground or disorienting them. He raised the light machine gun and opened fire. The armor piercing amuniton ripping through the armor of the soldiers. Six of the soldiers were dead by the time they all recovered. There were about five left. Six jumped down from the shipping container as the soldiers began firing. Rounds bounced off his armor or sunk into his flesh, but he ignored them and kept pushing. Six took aim at another soldier and fired, ending his life in a bloody explosion of brain matter. The goo spread all over his partner's face causing him to pause and stare in shock. Six ended his life quickly with another burst to his chest. Six heard footsteps from behind and and whipped around to see the woman charging him with her sword.

"You bastard!" She yelled in rage and tried to impale him. Six quickly sidesteped the blade and grabbed it with his hand. The woman eyes widened as he pulled her toward him with her sword. She fell straight into his punch. Even though she had a helmet on the punch nearly knocked her out. She began to fall but Six caught her, using her as a human shield as the two remaining soldiers began shooting. A few bullets hit the woman chest, only one seemed to puncture her armor. The two soldiers stopped shooting once they realized they were shooting their comrade. Six made them pay for their hesitation when he took aim with the light machine gun from behind the woman. He held down the trigger as he sprayed bullets into the two, they both dropped to the ground, dead or dying.

The woman began to choke, Six dropped her onto the ground. She landed on her back. The woman looked up into his glowing red eyes with horror. She looked as normally serious wounds simply closed themselves up. Six pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at the woman's head.

"W-what are you?" She whispered in horror.

"Pretty shitty last words." said Six.

"Wha-?" Her question was cut off by a bullet flying through her skull, killing her.

Six looked up from the woman's dead corpse. The "informat" a normal looking guy with a goatee, looked upon the mess with wide eyes.

"Well, you don't mess around. Mind getting me out of here?" The guy asked, still kind if shocked. Six also heard a little bit of fear in his voice.

"In a bit." Six responded as he moved to one of the bodies.

"What?!"

"I need to loot the bodies, duh." Six responded as he rummaged through the dead bodies.

The man sighed. Probably not willing to mess with someone who just took down a squad of soldiers in under a minute.

()

Eventually Six finished looting the bodies, finding almost nothing of interest. The guns, according to his Pib-Boy, were absolute shit, and the ammo was weird and wouldn't work in his gun. He just grabbed some random bits and bobs and united the informat. He had gotten out quite easily. It turned out he had taken out more police than he realized. The gangsters were able to kill a good amount of them, meaning there was almost no one left to see him escape with the informat. Now he was arriving back at the car with the man in tow. He knocked on the door and the window rolled down, revealing a very shocked looking henchman.

"Holy shit man, your a fucking beast!" The man said, slackjawed.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Six said as he jumped in the front seat, the informat hopping in the back. Six sat for a few moments before noticing the car wasn't moving. He looked to the henchman glaring at him. He was just staring at Six.

"What?" The henchman asked.

"Drive motherfucker!"

"Oh, right!" The car sped off back down the street toward the club.

Six groaned and sat back as he zoned out.

When he got back he was going to ask Junior why all his henchman were retarded.

()

The car stopped outside Junior's club, a few guards were waiting outside. Six jumped out along with the informat, who's name was Jack, Six learned.

"Finally, out of that mess. Hey thanks for saving me, even if it was just for a paycheck." Jack said as he and Six walked inside the club. Jack's expression changed to one of slight disgust. "Don't you think you went... a little overboard?"

Six looked at him, confused, it didn't show on his helmet though. "What are you talking about?" He asked in a dull tone.

Jack looked at the ground. "Well... I mean... you blew one dudes fucking head off!" He suddenly shouted out.

Six cocked his head. "Yeah that's just what happens, sometimes when you shoot a guy in the head it explodes." he said as if it was common sense. The man just looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Does that not happen here?"

The man glared a little. "No! Of course not!"

Six cocked an eyebrow. "Really? This place is fucking weird." He replied and walked off towards the bar, leaving a dumbstruck Jack in his dust.

"Ugh, nevermind." Jack said behind him as he jogged to catch up with Six. As they reached the bar Jack spoke up again. "Hey look, I really don't like it when I owe people things so... if you ever need a favor hit me up okay?" Six simply nodded in response. "Allllright, well I'm gonna go tell Junior that your here."

Six let him walk off, not caring enough to mention he had no means to contact him, but he supposed that was how Jack wanted it. Not that Six minded, he doubted the man had much to offer him.

A wide eyed Junior approached Six. Now standing across from him, Junior simply stared at Six.

"What?" Six asked, confused.

"I definitely underestimated you. To tell you the truth I had hoped the police would get you and you would be out of my hair." Junior explained, scratching the back of his head.

Six felt like he should be mad, but this had actually happened a lot to him. Except when it happened people actually outright told him he was probably going to die. He simply shrugged. "As long as you pay me."

Junior smiled. "I like that attitude, that will get you places here!" He exclaimed. "Cmon round I got your cash." Six followed Junior as he walked back to the same room they had discussed the job in. Sitting down in the chair across from Six, Junior grabbed a large stack of bills and set them on the table between them.

"10,000 Lien! I added a little bonus, for... well, surviving." He said awkwardly. Six grabbed the cash, looking at it appreciatively. He nodded and put it in his duster. "Uh, anyway, I've got another job lined up, but it's the last well paying job I got. I would offer you a steady one... but you don't seem like that type of guy, am I right?"

Six smirked at him, this guy was smarter than he looked. "You are, what'cha got?" Six asked casually as he leaned back in the chair.

Junior raised his eyebrows. "Right back at it, huh? I can respect that. Alright, so since it seems like your not afraid to get your hands dirty.." Six nodded "Someone wants to hire my men, I want to send you. You'll be paid by both of us, and if you do good, he'll probably want to keep you around. Trust me, this guys the big deal. I dabble in some illegal activities here and there, but this guys crazy. Heists, robberies, murder, you name it. He'll probably have you doing it."

Six thought it over. To him, there wasn't actually much to think over. While he didn't show it, Six was estatic when Junior gave him 10,000 of that "Lien". Even if it wasn't worth what he thought it was he wasn't used to seeing so many zeros in one payment. He didn't have to think for very long.

"Alright, I'm in. Whats the guys name?" Six asked

Junior breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god! He might've killed me if I sent my men, bunch of no good slackers."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to asked this, why the fuck did you hire a bunch of dumbshits?" Six asked.

Junior chuckled. "Yeah they are dumbshits aren't they? But they keep the general riff raff out, and that's what I pay them for."

Six deadpanned. "Still pretty fuckin' stupid." Junior simply slumped in his seat. "What's this guys name again?" Six asked, bringing the conversation back on track.

Junior grumbled a little. "His names Roman Torchwhick, again, this guys about as worse as they come. If I were you I'd think about it, this is real criminal and terrorist shit right here."

Six rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, don't really give a shit, pay?"

Junior glared a little, causing Six to smirk "15,000 from me, and Torchwhick'll settle things with you on his side. After that, I'll be outta work for you. If something comes up though, I'll be sure to contact you."

"Yeah about that, how the hell are you gonna contact me?" Six asked.

Junior cocked an eyebrow. "Through your scroll?" He said hesitantly.

Six scrunched up his eyebrows. "The fucks a scroll?"

"You don't know what a scroll is? What, have you been living under a rock your entire life?" Junior laughed a little.

Six though it over. "Mmm yeah probably."

Junior laughed until he saw Six's blank... helmet. "Your not joking..." He stared at Six for a bit, Six stared back. "Your fucking weird."

"I'll fucking cut you Junior."

Juniors eyes widened. "Ok nevermind. Uh, anyway, here." Junior quickly handed a strange bar looking thing with a small yellow diamond in the middle.

"The hell is this?" Six asked as he examined the strange thing.

Junior sighed. "It's a scroll, here." He pressed the yellow diamond, allowing Six to expand the the scroll. The transparent glass was apparently a screen. It didn't have much on it. "I've already added my number in there, I'll call you if I have a job."

Six examined the thing some more, slightly amazed at the technology, before collapsing it and putting it in his duster. "So when does this Torchwhick guy need me?" He asked.

"Dunno, I guess he'll contact you. He did set up some sort of hideout for my guys in a warehouse not too far from here, guess you could go there?" Junior suggested. "Here, I'll write down the address."

Six stopped him with a hand. "No, just mark it on my Pib-boy." He said as he shoved the Pib-boy's map screen in Junior's face. The map had a few more markers, "Beacon Academy", "The Club", and "Gangster Hideout.". Otherwise it showed the general outline of the area.

Junior stared at the screen confused. "What... is this?"

Six groaned. "It's my damn Pib-Boy! Just tap on the screen where the warehouse is."

Junior looked up at Six, then back down to the Pib-Boy. "Uhh.. okay?" He looked over the screen for a little bit more before tapping on it. "There, pretty sure that's right?"

Six rolled his eyes. "It fuckin' better be" He grumbled as he got up and walked out the door.

As he walked he could hear Junior speak. "Man what an asshole..."

"I will cut you! I got a lotta knifes!" Six yelled

"Fuck you Six!"

"Love you too babe!"

 _ **QUEST ADDED: WORST OF THE WORST**_

()

 **A/N: A few things.**

 **Nightvision: Yes I'm using it, pretty much just like the mod. He also had heatvision, like infared that can see through smoke an stuff. I've always thought it make sense, I mean the elite riot hear helmet already looks hi-tech. It wont be OP or anything, but it will give him an advantage.**

 **Other possible modded items?: Not planned, but I may if you guys in the reviews like the idea. Maybe come up with a few suggestions? We don't know everything thats in Six's inventory, maybe he's got a nyan-cat lazer?**

 **Karma: So far it's progressing into the evil zone, but he's not a complete monster. He has his shining moments, like when he saved Ruby.**

 **More questions will be answered next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
